MPC! 22
'Reconciliation time! Genkei and Oshin's reunion! '(和解の時間です！ げんけいとおしんの再会！ Wakai no jikandesu! Genkei to Oshin no saikai!) is the 22nd episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary The Precure fights a Crashju at the playground, protecting the kids nearby. Crash insist they hurry up due to his practicing schedule. X ties down the Crashju with his Wonder Rope, and the Cures purify it with Themis Justice Shield. Not even sticking to celebrate, Crash departs and arrives panting at the baseball field, changing back to Toshiro Ikeda. Unseen to him, Genkei sees him doing it, and hides after letting go of his baseball bat. During practice, the boys arrive soon and Maeko and Eiji arrive later on, with good news about Nisshoku/Tama/Tamiko: she's doing better and Oshin Moto let her stay in their house. Daisuke is happy about that, giving good news about the fairy that followed them: he's feeling better as well, but needs to rest, and Wan-chan is watching him closely. Their chat is interrupted when Yukio cheers loudly after Toshiro hits a home run, blushing afterwards. Maeko takes notice of that, and her smug expression confuse Daisuke. After the team finish training for the day, Toshiro arrives at home, seeing his father with a serious expression at him. His sister Takara explain he's been like this since he came home earlier than usual from baseball practice, and his mother Oki recognize that deep thought stare telling something is wrong. Finally, Genkei stand up and, firmly looking at Toshiro, demands him to quit being a Precure. Caught by surprise, all the family have a hard time knowing what to say. Finally, Takara celebrates her brother being a Cure, only to be scolded by her father and protected by her mother. Genkei demands Toshiro to leave the team and focus on being a baseball champ, because that's what he should be. Toshiro is offended by his father's close-mindness and tries explaining the Cures have a very important duty to fulfill, only for Genkei to point out his champion shouldn't be disturbed by such a childish, feminine fad like Precure. Oki has enough of that and defends Toshiro, pointing Genkei is being rude and mean to their son; in response, Genkei threatens to disown Toshiro for not being the big baseball star he wanted him to be for so long. Toshiro then yells he never wanted to train baseball in the first place, and after another threat from Genkei, screams he hates his dad and punches his face, hesitating before running away. Oki and Takara look at him leave, fearing for him, and ignoring Genkei as he demands them to change his mind. Running away without even looking where he's going, Toshiro starts tearing up, sure he can't go home ever again. He hears a thunder and looks up to the rain, finding the nearest tree to hide. As he sits down, he reflects over all the times his father pushed him into baseball and practicing, and how this was all he talked about. His trail of thought is cut short by Eiji and Yukio appearing nearby him under an umbrella. In the Moto house, while Tamiko serves tea to the boys and Oshin, Toshiro admits how revolted he is at his father for being so ignorant and close-minded. Eiji points to his grandfather how unfair Gekei Ikeda is, but Oshin points out Toshiro's a bit like Genkei in some things, especially in temper, and recalls the accident that hurt his partner Souta and split their team, being mainly Genkei's perfeccionism and his hold on their success the cause of their downfall. Toshiro is very upset, claiming in his lashing out that he ruined his life with his baseball obsession. Yukio then ask if he's sure of that, pointing out that in his case, baseball is not that bad, since he made many friends and learned to both cooperate and concentrate, this also collaborating for his studies. This makes Toshiro rethink about his training days since the beginning, and how concentrated and disciplined he actually grew up to be. In conclusion, Toshiro understands he doesn't hate baseball or his father after all, but that Genkei's obsession was still a problem and it was more than time to stand up to him. As the memory of him punching his dad reappears, he shows deep regret, and Yukio comfort him before moving his hand off quickly. Knocking on the Moto house's door, Toshiro's mom and sister arrive with the rest of the team, and Genkei observes everything from far away. They promise to not spread the Precure's secret, and beg for Toshiro to come back home, and Oshin walks out to see his old friend. They exchange harsh comments on their current status, and when the children are brought up, Oshin stops him, insisting they are not Souta and he shouldn't get a hold on them. However, Toshiro's father falls limp on the ground, a Crashju emerging, with Kamen appearing afterwards. As the team transforms, they fight the Crashju and Cure X protect Tamiko when Kamen ask her to return to Paradox Corps, to her "real family". Orbit then scratch his hand, affirming she IS with her real family now, Tamiko agreeing. Crash hesitate in fighting his own father, recalling the time he became a Cure, having to punch a dark silhouette with Genkei's face. The team calls him out to fight, and Yukio insist it's the only way to save Genkei. Cure X tries using his Wonder Hook to hold the Crashju's arm, but he throws him away towards the rest of the team, and crush Cure Crash, for everyone's shock. However, suddenly, Cure Crash lifts the Crashju's hand, him recalling the many times his father pushed him with expectations and obsession, but also how, in his weird obsessive way, he also always supported him to keep trying. Crash shout out an apology to Genkei and say he doesn't hate him or baseball, but they can still work their problems together; his cheek symbol, Shiewel and hairlights glow, his hair gets wavy, his sleeve rips apart and his uniform gain a flame-like bottom hem and shoe sole. Pouncing against the Crashju, he leaves visible burn marks with every punch and kick. As the team rejoice and Cure X succeeds in using his Wonder Hook to hold the Crashju in place, the team pepares to use Themis Bow, but Toshiro cuts them out, pointing he got that, and performs Crushing Dynamite Collision, adding an Awaken as he falls down into the Crashju. As everyone congratulate Cure Crash for his Awaken Mode, Genkei approach them. Before Toshiro can say anything, he falls on his knees, begging for forgiveness for being a terrible father and for all the horrible things he said, pointing out he didn't really meant many of those. In response to that, both Oshin and Toshiro help him up. Later, at the Ikeda house, Oki is very happy to see everyone happy: Genkei and Oshin start getting in better terms with each other, and Toshiro lets his father know he will keep being a Precure, but he won't abandon the baseball team YET, especially because the championship is coming, and even if they don't win, he wants to be a part of that. The team observes as father and son agree and smile together. Precure references * Daisuke carries a Candy (Smile Precure!) backpack during practice. * Toshiro's sister carries a Melody Sword (HUGtto! Precure). * Eiji and Yukio's umbrella has Mipple, Mepple, Pollun and Lulun (Futari wa Precure and FwPC Max Heart) silhouettes. Category:Mighty Precure! Category:Made Up 'Episodes'